How you remind me
by Alexiz M. Hunter
Summary: Little Sis Fic Dean never wanted to see Merci again, not after she abandoned him just like Sammy. But you hardly ever get what you want...
1. Nope

Disclaimer: I dont own SN or any of its characters.Damn...

Hey this is, yes, a lil sis fic. I hope ya'll like it. Please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 1: Nope

Sam opened the trunk of the Impala and looked over at his older brother Dean.

"So, after this what are we doing?" he asked

"Go to a motel…"

"You do remember what city we're in? Right?"

"Yeah, Manhattan."

Sam chuckled, "You aren't even thinking about seeing her. Are you?"

Dean hid the gun in his waistband and cocked his head, "Nope."

"Dean…"

"Nope."

Sam scoffed and followed his brother into a dark ally way. Dean bent down and removed the sewer cap. He motioned for Sam to go first, which he did, then followed.

"Can you believe we're killing another one of these guys?" Dean asked in reference to the shape shifter they were tracking

"Don't change the subject."

"Sam, we are not talking about this right now. We do what we need to do and get out of the city. Got it?"

Sam sighed, "Fine, you go that way, I'll go this way."

The two Winchesters separated; Sam going straight ahead and Dean entering the tunnel to the left. Dean walked farther into the tunnel with his gun in front of him, fully alert.

"This is nasty…"

Sam walked further and saw a small light ahead. He tilted his head before turning his to look behind him.

"Dean! I think I found something!" Sam waited for a reply but when none came he continued to walk

Hearing a rustling from ahead he slowed but didn't stop. He finally arrived in a small cavern, like the one the other shape shifter lived out of. Walking further in, he heard another rustle from behind him. He turned and saw a man standing in front of him.

"De-!" he was about to yell but it punched him, sending him flying backwards

Sam noticed his gun had slid all the way across the small grotto and was about to stand when it kicked him in the face. Sam growled and stood up to punch it but it punched him back to the floor in lightening speed. He groaned and tried to stand but felt something plunge into his side.

"Dean!" he finally yelled and thankfully heard footsteps running

A gun shot was fired, heard his brothers voice whispering to him and let himself slip out of consciousness.

"Sammy?" Dean asked again and finally gave up

He slowly slung his brother's arm around his neck and stood him up. Sam was about to fall but Dean finally was able to hold him up.

"God Sammy…"

0.0.0.0.0.

Dean knocked on the dorm room door and looked around him, kind of glad that it was three o'clock in the morning. He knocked again and finally the door opened slowly but surely. He saw the figure of a petite woman with long brown hair and smiled with relief.

"Merci?"

"Dean? What the he-"

"Sam's hurt, I need help," he said breathlessly

She nodded, "Bring him to my bed."

Merci moved aside so Dean could get into the room and sit Sam down on the bed. Merci sat down next to him to observe the wound. She sighed and shook her head.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded

"A shape shifter stuck him. Where's your kit?" Dean asked searching the room

"In the back of my closet," she answered and laid Sam down

Dean came to her with the kit and she snatched it from his hands. He glared at her as she ripped Sam's shirt enough for her to gain easy access to the cut.

"It needs stitches."

She patched him up in a good ten minutes, just like her father had taught her and cleaned up the mess.

"Merci, you understand why I had to come to you. Right?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "Dean, I just wish you came to see me just because. You _are_ my older brother."

He sighed, "Half-brother. I mean, yeah I know."

"Dean, you, Daddy, and Sam are the only family I have."

"I know," he said, "But you were the one who cut yourself off from us. You said you didn't want anything to do with us and just walked away."

"I never said that!"

"In a way you did. We took you in after Karen died and raised you, fed you, and trained you. Just for you to just walk out. Must get it from your other older brother huh?"

"Hey! Don't you dare bring Sammy into this, I was hurt when he left us too!"

"And you left just two years after, didn't you?"

She shook her head and took off her sweatshirt. Walking over to the closet she pulled out a cot and a sleeping bag.

"You can take the cot," she muttered and unraveled the sleeping bag

He shook his head, "You always did know how to make me feel like crap…"

She sighed and grabbed a pillow from the foot of her bed, "I guess."

"Merci," he warned

She looked at him, "What!"

"Don't you dare sneak out tonight," he said with a smirk

"Please, that was so high school," she said with a giggle and snuggled into her sleeping bag

* * *

I will get into who Merci is and her relationship with the brothers next chap. I hope you liked it. Please, please review! 


	2. Holding Back

I'm so happy with the feedback I got! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Holding Back

"Dean!" Sam yelled waking up from another nightmare

He opened his eyes to see Merci and Dean hovering over him. He smiled at Merci then at Dean.

"You did come to her," he said in a teasing tone, "Oh God, why the hell did that thing have to stab so hard for?"

"Because you are an annoying bitch," Dean stated with a smile

"Dean!" Merci exclaimed

"I mean; an annoying female dog."

Sam laughed slightly and looked at his side. He groaned and threw his head back. Dean chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair slightly.

"Dean! Alright Sam, you have any pain right here?" she asked and pushed lightly above his rib

He shook his head, "Nah."

"How about right here?" she pushed down a little further and he hissed in pain, "Alright."

She stood up and Dean looked at her questionably. Moving to the other side of her bed, she took out a bottle of Advil and handed him one. He downed it without any water.

"So, what does that mean?" Dean asked sitting on the cot

"I think he has a fractured rib, but I can't be sure without an x-ray. There was no internal bleeding or his skin would be a little flustered. Let me take a look and I'll give you the scoop afterwards."

Dean nodded, "And where the hell you learn this stuff?"

"Dean, I'm a Med student," she said with a sigh and grabbed her bag of supplies

She sat down next to Sam and begun her inspection.

0.0.0.0.0.

Dean came back inside the room from getting breakfast and saw Merci taking off her gloves. He sat down on the cot and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"So, what'd you find?" he asked

"I was right he did fracture a rib," she said in pride, "And I didn't need an x-ray to prove it. Come take a look."

Dean walked over to her and she pointed out one part of his side. He could see a kind of bump sticking up, looking as if it could break the skin.

"That is part of one of his ribs, I don't know how I missed it before," she stated, "And then I was wrong, there was little internal bleeding, you can see from here."

She pointed at one spot that was slightly flustered. She poked it lightly and Sam's body reacted as if a shock was sent through him.

"Merci!" Dean exclaimed and gave her a whack upside her head

"What! He doesn't feel it, his body reacts but he feels nothing. Do ya Sam?"

"No, but I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't being poked around like a lab rat," he snapped and she poked the same spot, making him react again

"Last but not least, there was a slight cut of an artery. Not enough to be fatal or anything but it will cause him pain."

"How did you find that out?"

"If I did show you, it'll hurt a bit more than last time…"

"I wanna see," Dean said under his breath

"Dean!" Sam and Merci scolded in unison

"Fine, sheesh."

Merci snickered and pulled Sam's shirt back down. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a few books.

"Alright, I have a few classes but I'll be back at four thirty. Then I'm all yours."

She grabbed her jacket and flew out the door.

0.0.0.0.0.

Merci walked into the last class of the day; Egyptian History and sat down. She pulled out her laptop and watched as Professor Hampton sorted papers. Hampton looked up at her and smiled.

"Ms. Winchester, you are always early. How's everything?" the female professor asked

"Everything's just fine. Did you grade my thesis?"

"Yes actually," Hampton turned and headed back to her desk, "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please," Merci sighed, "I've been on edge about it."

"I know, I can tell," Hampton handed Merci her paper with a smile

Merci looked at the grade and sighed in relief; A-, "Thanks."

"Thank yourself, it was all you. Ready for today's class?"

"As always, so what'd you think about my thesis personally?"

Hampton sighed, "I think you embellished perfectly but…"

"Oh, but?"

"But, I felt you were holding back. On everyone of your essays or thesis you hold back on what you truly feel. Why is that?"

"I have no idea Professor Hampton. Well, thanks again."

0.0.0.0.0.

Merci finally got to her dorm room and went in. She saw Dean flipping through the TV channels and Sam sleeping.

"Hey Fay," Dean greeted her with a smile

She froze, "You haven't called me that in awhile."

"I know, how was classes?"

"Tiring, I got an A- on my thesis."

"Good job, Sam will be real happy to hear that."

Merci smiled and threw herself on her bed. She sat up and her smile faded.

"Dean, where's Daddy?"

* * *

Uh oh, well next chap, i promise, more background on Merci. Please R&R 


End file.
